Song of the Sea
by EruannaLuinil
Summary: Crossover between Pirates and Harry Potter; it would be best if you saw Pirates and read at least Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone before reading this. After Captain Sparrow regains his ship, he ends up with a problem: a headstrong wizard captive...
1. The Black Pearl

Chapter One: The Black Pearl  
  
"Get up, child. You're not trying hard enough," said the cold voice of Diane's father as he released his daughter from the Imperius Curse. The young woman scowled, but said nothing as she prepared for another assault on her mind. "You need to learn to fight this, you need to learn."  
  
"I know, Father," said Diane wearily. She'd been subjected to the curse for nearly half an hour now and was aching from her efforts to throw it off.  
  
"Then prove it—Imperio!"  
  
For the umpteenth time, Diane felt the sensation that all her head had been wiped of any conscious thought or memory. She heard her father's voice in the back of her empty mind. "Raise your wand..." Obediently, not providing any resistance to the curse, Diane reached for her wand inside her dress. "Good, now, set fire to the floor..."  
  
Set fire to the floor? What the hell was this guy playing at? That's something a pirate would do...  
  
With a sudden jolt, the curse lifted and the empty feeling in her head dissipated. She was still standing there, with her wand in her hand, but her father was livid. "Where, may I ask, did pirates come into this?"  
  
"Sorry, Father, the thought just occurred—"  
  
"It should not have occurred. You are not a pirate, nor will you ever have anything to do with pirates. Do I make myself clear, Diane?" said Peter in a deadly voice.  
  
"Yes, Father, crystal clear."  
  
"Good. Now, get out of my sight, girl. I have more important things to attend to."  
  
Resisting the almost overwhelming urge to throw a dirty look at her father, Diane left the room. Stinking vermin, all he ever cared about was magic, spells, potions. He never acknowledged the Muggles in the tiny Caribbean town where they lived. He never bothered to know Diane either, seeing her only as a passing on of his filthy blood. Damn bastard that he was.  
  
"Magic is power, girl. Remember that. Magic is what sets us apart."  
  
"Magic is power, huh? Magic is what sets us apart," mocked Diane under her breath. She smirked as she remembered his vehement opposition to pirates, mainly because although very few pirates were also wizards, they could outwit even the best mages at times. She chuckled to herself as she imagined Peter begging for mercy at the hands of a pirate. Pity that she would never live to see that day-—there were so few real pirate threats left these days.  
  
Diane opened the doors of the house(almost a manor) and walked out into the streets of the little village. She could see why Peter had chosen this place to reside—no military, no official government, just a small settlement where gold was power. Not that she had problems with the ordinary townsfolk, she actually got on quite well with most of them. But something seemed to be amiss as she left the secluded manor grounds and stepped onto the main road. People were screaming, running, carrying only hastily wrapped bundles of treasured possessions. Small children were crying, held by fearful mothers, who were staring in absolute petrifaction in the direction of the tiny dock.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly to a lady who was frozen with shock. "What's happening?"  
  
The lady didn't reply. Diane gritted her teeth and began a fierce fight between her common sense and curiosity. The latter won, but before she could run for the dock, a flash of light, followed by a deafening boom shook the town. The street exploded with screams, and, a split second later, with fire.  
  
"Aquatis!" said Diane, and sent a stream of water gushing out of her wand. Cannons...in the evening...could only mean one thing...pirates! Still pouring water, she dashed off to the docks. It would be a simple matter to cast a fire spell upon the ship and destroy it...but at the same time as this heroic thought occurred, a reckless desire to parlay with the captain also seized her. She never had time to argue with herself, because at that precise moment, she arrived at the docks and knew she'd made an awful mistake coming here.  
  
The ship was already docked, and it wasn't any ship. A black ship with tattered black sails...the Black Pearl. Almost all of the pirates had left the ship and entered the village, immune to the pleading screams. One of the pirates spotted Diane and made for her, but she darted away through the crowd, heart pounding. The pirate was too fast, and she dared not use magic. She could hear his ragged breathing behind her, and almost feel the pounding of his feet. At the very last of her energy, the pirate grabbed her wrists and spun her around.  
  
"Err, now wha's a fair lass like yerself doin' out here, all alone?" he said, revealing a distinct lack of teeth. Diane leaned back from him as he reached out a filthy hand to her neckline.  
  
"I want to speak to your captain!" she said, but the pirate merely grinned at her, pulling her to him. Diane's mind was racing as his thick fingers closed around her neck. What was that word again...par-something...  
  
"Parlay! I demand to speak to the captain of your ship!" she choked. He stopped dead and scowled at her, but had no choice but to comply with the code. It was all Diane could do to keep her knees from giving way as the pirate tied her wrists behind her back and marched her up to the ship. As they walked, the pirate was muttering to himself.  
  
"Yer wanna see Jack, huh, Miss? You'll see 'im alright. You'll see..." With that, he pulled Diane over to the skeletal black ship, away from his looting and hollering comrades. The rope was so tight that she was losing feeling in her hands, but she bit her lip and said nothing. He was about to push her onto the ship when a slightly slurred voice called out.  
  
"Hey! Why are you headed back to my ship?" Diane and the pirate whirled around. A man was walking toward them, swaying slightly as he made for them. "What's that girl doing here?"  
  
"Parlay, Cap'n Sparrow. The little whore invoked parlay," growled the pirate.  
  
"Then you'll not call her a whore and you'll untie her wrists," said Sparrow severely, now circling Diane and the pirate. With another growl, the pirate complied, untying her wrists, She winced as feeling rushed back into her arms. The captain was circling so closely that Diane could smell a whiff of stale drink on his clothing. She met his eyes, expecting them to be bloodshot—but they were bright, sharp, like a pair of keen brown lances.  
  
"What do you want of me, lassie?" asked Sparrow.  
  
She took a deep breath. "My name's Diane Whitten. I am the daughter of a nobleman from England. I offer a deal between us, as I speak for my father."  
  
The captain chuckled. "Answer the question, Miss. I haven't got all night."  
  
"I demand that you and your pirates leave this town. It is unfair to attack us, and we have no nearby defenses against your crimes."  
  
Sparrow laughed even harder. "All the better for us, then, if you've no defenses," he said, still laughing. "But if we were to leave, what then?"  
  
"Gold. Riches for you and your crew. My father is a wealthy man."  
  
"No go. We've all the gold a pirate crew could ever want or need."  
  
"Then why are you here, if not for riches?" asked Diane curiously. Surely there was no point in their plundering if they didn't need money?  
  
"Keep to your point, Miss Whitten. If you cannot offer us something exceptional, we shall not leave," said Sparrow, still with a hint of amusement in his voice. Diane bit her lip again, harder, making it bleed.  
  
"Very well. If you leave these shores, you—you get me. I'll do whatever you wish of me, Captain Jack Sparrow." She carefully avoided his eyes.  
  
"And what makes you so exceptional, miss?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"I can do things that you and your crew would never accomplish in your wildest dreams," hissed Diane. "Now, however, is not the time to demonstrate. Take me on good faith, and I will show you what I'm capable of." It was taking all the lessons in emotional control that she'd ever gotten from Peter to keep her expression neutral.  
  
"On good faith?"  
  
"I haven't plundered, pillaged, looted, or backstabbed. I think that I'm trustworthy," said Diane dryly.  
  
Sparrow laughed again. "Very well, Miss Diane. Get aboard. The captain's quarters are below decks, first door on the right of the first corridor. Clean yourself up in there. I'll be down shortly with your dinner." Diane mutely followed his instructions, walking into the captain's cabin. It was about half the size of her bedroom back in the manor, and rather cozy. Maps were piled everywhere as were odd navigation tools and an alarming assortment of knives and swords adorned one entire wall. There was a washbasin in a small corner and Diane cleaned herself up as best as she could, wincing at the bruises and welts that the rope had left. Her reflection looked even paler that usual, in stark contrast with her vividly copper hair and scared grey eyes. She felt for her wand, making sure that it was still there. The elm wood felt comforting as always under her fingers, and she knew that if Sparrow tried anything on her, she could easily Stun him into oblivion.  
  
The door opened, and said Sparrow walked in, still swaying slightly. He smiled at Diane and said, "You'll be staying in my quarters. The captain's private dining room is just down the corridor. Follow me." She followed him warily, still unsure about this man. She could read most people, but Captain Sparrow just seemed like an amicable drunkard for all she could tell. He bowed her into a small room with a circular table set for two, saying, "Welcome to the Black Pearl."  
  
Diane sat down, avoiding Sparrow's penetrating stare. He sat down opposite, and began helping himself to wine, breads, and all sorts of fruits and meats. As Diane was reaching for a dinner roll, Sparrow noticed her bruises. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Dinner continued in a mutual silence, which she was grateful for. When she'd eaten her fill, she glanced at Sparrow, silently asking permission to leave. He nodded, mouth still full.  
  
Back in the captain's cabin, Diane sat on the bed, fingering her wand. Her plan had seemed easy enough—get the pirates the gold, get them out of the town, and in the process, humiliate Peter. But Sparrow had refused riches, and she'd had no other choice. She didn't care much for her father, but the townspeople were innocent. And now, how was she to get around the deal that essentially made her his slave? She looked down at the wand that she was still holding. It would be easy enough to simply wipe his memory and escape, but that course of action caused a sick feeling in her stomach. That would degrade her to Peter's level.  
  
The doorknob turned and Diane quickly stuffed her wand back into her dress pocket. Sparrow walked in and motioned for her to turn around. As he took off his day clothes, he hummed a pirate tune. Diane gave an inadvertant groan.  
  
"Miss Whitten?" he said. She turned around and treated him to her coldest, most indifferent look. He laughed again. "You've got spirit. I was debating with myself over dinner on what to do with you." He began pacing up and down the cabin floor, his long, beaded hair swinging all over his face. "My crew needs a woman aboard, for obvious reasons. As you are bound to do my bidding, I could have you do this."  
  
"What about Anna Maria?" blurted Diane. Sparrow looked at her with frank astonishment.  
  
"How do you know about Anna?"  
  
"I've heard the stories about her. She does sail under you, doesn't she?"  
  
"Not anymore. I owed her a ship and so I gave her one, as soon as I worked up the gold to do so. She's captain of a different ship now," explained Sparrow. "Now, as I was saying, I could have you fill in a duty to the crew. However, I am tempted to keep you to myself." He carefully placed a hand on her pale cheek, and it took all of Diane's resolve not to slap him. "What say you of this?"  
  
"I am bound to your bidding, am I not?" spat Diane. Sparrow smirked at her tone of voice.  
  
"Ay, you are bound, but you are obviously not happy about it," he said, cocking his head at her. "How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen last birthday."  
  
"You're far too young for a bunch of old sea dogs like my crew and myself. I will not force you to play the prostitute against your will," he said. "Now, you've had a long day, and I suggest you get some sleep." She didn't bother protesting, but got in the bed, scooted as far away from Sparrow as possible, and curled up to go to sleep.  
  
A/N: I *heart* Pirates of the Caribbean! I know that I kinda stole the parlay from Elizabeth's story, but I couldn't come up with a way of talking to Sparrow without using wands. I don't think I'll be doing my fifth year story anymore, now that OoTP's out, it's a bit pointless. This will eventually be a romance, but not until fur, sparks, and plenty of spells fly around.  
  
-starshimmer 


	2. The Revelation

Chapter Two: The Revelation

Diane yawned as she woke up from her sleep, and wondered why on earth her room was bobbing and lurching like a cork. And why were these sheets so different from hers? Why did they have a faintly spicy smell to them? She opened her eyes and instead of seeing her own room, she saw the captain's quarters of the _Pearl_. Yesterday's events came rushing back like a flood and she scowled.

Sparrow was nowhere to be seen. Diane grabbed her shawl and stumbled down the corridor and up the steps to the main deck. She didn't yet have her sea legs, and tripped several times on her way up to the helm of the ship. On deck, the crew were yelling at each other and running around frantically, hauling ropes, tying knots, pulling on odd contraptions. She swayed up to the helm—Sparrow was steering the ship, yelling out orders to the crew occasionally.

"What's going on?" asked Diane. Sparrow turned around and saw her holding on to a beam to keep her balance.

"Get below decks," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Do as I say! Get back in the captain's quarters!" He turned away from her and faced the open sea—but it wasn't open. There were four naval ships, surrounding the _Black Pearl_ on all sides, closing in on her! Diane gasped as she saw the nearest ship roll out its cannons, ready to sink the _Pearl_. The pirate ship was undoubtedly faster than any of the other ships, but it was completely surrounded and cornered.

BOOM! The nearest cannon fired, crashing into the side of the ship, and the ship seemed to shudder violently, knocking Diane off of her feet. She swore as her arm painfully hit the cold, wet beams. Still swearing under her breath, she hauled herself to her feet and was immediately started heading back to the captain's cabin, when she remembered the hole that had undoubtedly been blown in the side of the _Pearl._ She stood there for a whole minute, tortured by indecision. A voice that sounded suspiciously like her father's told her not to bother. If the ship sank, it was none of her business, and the pirates would get what they deserved. But another voice, long-silenced by her father, told her to repair the damage, since it was probably she who'd brought this upon the ship. Finally, Diane told the first voice to stuff it, and pulled out her wand. She headed below decks, weaving her way through with difficulty and choking on the dust in the air.

"Bloody hell!" she said as she saw the size of the hole. It was half her height, and at least as wide as she was. "_Magna Reparo!"_ The splinters and beams began to slowly repair themselves, flying and fusing together painfully slowly. The ship gave another violent shudder, again almost knocking Diane off her feet. She hurried back up on deck. Most of the crew now had guns, and the _Pearl _was rolling our her own cannons. A sinking feeling filled her stomach. A firefight would only mean bloodshed and death, and as much as she despised both the pirates and their captain, they didn't deserve this. Dashing up to Sparrow, she said, "Let me handle the ships."

He didn't even look at her. "I haven't any time for a schoolgirl's prattle. Get back below deck!"

She chose to ignore the insult. "I told you that I can do things that your crew could never manage. Here's your demonstration." Without waiting for his reply, she walked up to the side of the ship. The nearest naval vessel was less than fifty yards away, and the acrid smell of cannon smoke filled the air, punctuated with sharp cracks and booms. Diane aimed carefully for the ropes holding the offending ship's sails up. "_Diffindo!"_

She did the spell over and over again, and she could hear screaming and curses from the ship as the sails came tumbling down. After that was over with, she pointed her wand at the mast. Three Reductor Curses only managed to make it tipsy, but that was enough to distract the ship. Diane ran to the bow of the ship, and did the same magical treatment to the ship that was blocking the _Pearl_. After the last spell left her wand, she dropped to her knees, gasping for breath—it was difficult keeping up the energy to do many spells in succession. She grasped the wood again for support, and pushed herself to her feet. Sure enough, the ships she'd attacked were retreating, and the _Pearl_ was already starting to outstrip the two remaining ships. She walked tiredly over to the stern, and stood there for some time, watching the vessels disappear into the horizon.

"What, may I inquire, was _that_, Miss Whitten?" said a sharp voice behind her. Diane wearily turned around to see Sparrow, with his whole crew standing behind him. His face was smoothly expressionless, but everyone else looked fearful, even angry.

"That, Captain Sparrow, was what I can do for your ship. That none of your crew or yourself can do."

"Answer the question, Miss," said Sparrow softly, cocking an eyebrow at her warily. One of the crew members muttered something to the man standing next to him.

"That was magic. Witchcraft. Sorcery. Enchantment. Wizardry. Whatever you prefer to call it." Her temper was starting to rise through the rapidly fading fatigue. She'd just saved all of their sorry pirate arses and their thanks was to interrogate her? Sparrow started at the words and shot a glance at one of his crew members, a middle-aged pirate with graying sideburns and hair.

"Cap'n. It's bad enough luck to have a woman on board, but a witch...we might as well do what needs to be done," he said gruffly. Diane flushed as all the eyes of the crew turned to her, and Sparrow examined her up and down, as he had when they'd first met.

"Dammit, Sparrow, stop that. You know as well as I do that if I hadn't used my magic, all of your sorry necks would be in danger of the hangman's rope, if not at the bottom of the ocean," spat Diane. She pulled out her wand again, and several crew members backed away from her. "I could help you, or I could simply erase all your memories this instant."

"You are bound to comply with my wishes, Miss, in case you forgot. Obviously, my wishes do not include harm to myself, my ship, or my crew," said Sparrow wryly. Diane bit her lip and slowly lowered the wand. "My wishes, however, do include your continued residence on this ship, and your help onboard, using your _magic_." The crew immediately began muttering amongst themselves, but a glance from him silenced them. "Now, as it was you who these ships were after, I think that you should aid in fixing those holes in my ship."

"I already repaired the largest one," said Diane quietly. Sparrow gave her an odd look, and she could tell that he was impressed against his will,

"Simply help my crew to fix this mess." He murmured a few orders to his crew that she couldn't hear, and the pirates scattered, still throwing fearful glances her way. She stayed above decks, repairing minor damage with her wand and retrieving lost items. As tiring as constant magic was, the rhythm of the spells was rather soothing. No matter what happened on this damned ship, she still could use her wand. In the afternoon, she went below and began fixing some of the cannon damage. The area near the _Pearl_'s cannons was especially torn up, and it took Diane and several pirates to fix it. They rarely spoke to her, but she didn't care. Intensive fixing and cleaning spells took a lot of concentration.

That evening, Diane was completely worn out, not to mention extremely hungry. She paid no attention to Sparrow's curious glances at her and ate dinner with furious speed before collapsing on the bed. She was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow. She never felt Sparrow tucking the blankets around her, careful to avoid her wand.

"Interesting. So you are a witch, Miss Whitten. That's very interesting. So what am I to do with you now?" he murmured to himself before slipping into bed next to the young girl.

For several days, the same boring routine gripped the ship. Every morning, Diane would wake up to find that Sparrow had already left to steer his ship. Every day, she would aid the pirates in fixing damage, tidying up, healing the constant wounds and sores and headaches. The spells that she was using right now were practical, but not very interesting. Occasionally, she'd do something out of the ordinary. On her third day aboard the _Pearl_, the pirate who'd captured her in the first place was complaining endlessly about being cold and wet. Diane, with a spark of mischief in her eye, had conjured up a hot blue flame in a bottle, bewitching it to constantly bob after him, often knocking into him. She'd only removed it when Sparrow ordered her to, after it almost bumped the pirate overboard. In another instance, when she'd been asked to repair yet _another_ set of ropes, she'd Vanished them and conjured another set, bright pink, in its place. Sparrow had let her keep that one, although he'd asked her to change it to red, rather than pink. Diane strongly suspected that he and the crew were rather wary of her abilities, and so much the better.

"Miss Whitten?" There's warped boards over here," said a pirate named Mr. Gibbs on Diane's sixth morning there while he was scrubbing. She rolled her eyes and strolled over. Casting a bored(A/N: sorry, bad bad bad pun) look over the wood, she pulled out her handy bottle of blue flames, letting a spark of the fire eat up the wood. Once the burning was done, she scooped up the flame.

"_Inanimatus Conjurus!"_ she said, visualizing a set of perfectly straight and dry pink boards. When they appeared and she put them in their place, Mr. Gibbs gave her an appealing look.

"Not pink again! Change 'em!" he said with a note of exasperation in his voice. Diane merely grinned—no, she showed her teeth. What was on her face could not be called a grin.

"I do your Captain's bidding, not yours." The man closed his eyes, as if praying for patience, and hollered for Sparrow. When he saw the boards, he chuckled and glanced at her, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I shall soon have a _Pink Pearl_, I see. Is it your favorite color or something to that effect?" he asked in an amused tone.

"No. I find the color revolting, but it does serve to keep things interesting."

"Spirited lass. Well, I must protest to pink. Any other color will do, just not pink. Clear, Miss Whitten?" He turned to go.

"Clear, Captain Sparrow." She murmured the Color-Change spell and the boards immediately became bright orange. He glanced at her, then the boards, and shook his head in mock defeat before walking away. Diane rolled her eyes at his retreating back, and was headed back below to continue her reading when—

"Miss? One of the sails is pretty much done for!" came a call from the other end of the ship. Diane gritted her teeth in frustration, but headed over nonetheless. All the sails were black and tattered, so she simply pointed her wand at each one, reciting the Repairing Charm. She turned two of them to blue, earning herself revolted looks from several of the pirates and another chuckle from Sparrow. When none of them were looking, she carefully marked the largest sail with the Identification Spell. When a wizard laid eyes on the sail, it would appear black, but with her family coat of arms in silver ink. With any luck, some naval sailors were also wizards.

Below decks, Diane headed for the "library" on board. It really was just a collection of rare and expensive books that Sparrow and his crew had stolen, obviously hoping to sell them someday. There were only thirty books or so, but they were the only true form of escape that she had. Puling out her bottle of flames for some warmth and light, she grabbed the volume that she'd been reading and buried herself in it.

Ten chapters later, she heard a soft rapping on the door. "Dinner, Miss Whitten." Diane sighed and put the book away and the jar of flames back in her pocket. Sparrow seemed to know that if she wasn't on deck, she'd be in the "library". Diane had explored the ship from bow to stern in her first few days, and quickly exhausted that form of entertainment. However, waving her wand around and seeing people's frightened expressions did have its merits.

"We'll be seeing dry land in a few days, Miss. There's a town that my ship needs to dock at," said Sparrow over their dinner. Curious, despite herself, Diane looked up from her food.

"Why? Surely you don't need to restock already?" She hoped with all her heart that they wouldn't be stopping to pillage.

"No, Miss. My crew have been getting rather...impatient with me. This town is one of rogues, criminals, prostitutes, and of course, pirates. I would strongly suggest you to stay aboard the _Pearl_. It is not a sight for a young lady to see."

"You mean, not a sight for an _unarmed_ young lady to see." Diane idly twirled her wand in between her fingers, and Sparrow flinched slightly. She felt a satisfied smirk cross her face and continued eating.

"Count yourself lucky, Miss Whitten. If I were a lawful man, I would've had you burned on the spot," said Sparrow with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Had you been a lawful man, you wouldn't have been a pirate. And had you tried to burn me, I would've performed a simple Flame-Freezing Charm, protecting myself from harm," retorted Diane icily. "It's only the innocent who are killed by burning, Captain Sparrow."

"I'm not a wizard, forgive me if I don't know these things." Sparrow and Diane both shot nasty looks at each other, and ate in silence for the rest of the meal. She finished her wine and leaned back in her chair.

"Captain, we both are guilty; you're a pirate, I'm a witch. I've forgiven you for your crime, so please forgive me for mine," she said at last. He gave her a long, piercing look that made her feel as though he were seeing through her, but at last nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Jack. We're going to be stuck with each other's company for quite some time—drop the formalities, Diane."

"Yes, Cap—I mean, _Jack_," said Diane, grey eyes sparkling. She headed up on deck, and for the first time, fully appreciated the salt spray on her skin, and the cool air whipping through her hair. For the first time, she enjoyed the smooth speed and grace of the_ Pearl_. _Stuck with each other's company for quite some time? Let's see how much longer you can put up with me, Captain Jack Sparrow..._

A/N: Reviews please! I'm not all that experienced of a writer, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, especially on the characters, because I used to have a bad habit of doing Mary-Sues... shudder Thanks to the people who reviewed!

-starshimmer


End file.
